Vom Reisen
by strichpunkt
Summary: Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg ist ein junger Éomer auf der Reise. [slash, ÉomerFaramir]


_Namen, Orte und Zusammenhänge aus dem 'Herrn der Ringe' gehören J.R.R. Tolkien (bzw. dessen Erben); ich borge mir sie nur zum persönlichen Vergnügen aus.  
Die Geschichte spielt vor den Vorkommnissen des Romans, im Jahr 3013 des Dritten Zeitalters. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, die manchmal nötig ist, wenn man nicht konkret von Geschehnissen in Tolkiens Werk ausgeht. _

x-x-x

Jetzt steht sie im Abendlicht, rotbrennend, wo sie doch die weiße Stadt geheißen wird. Sieben steinerne Ringe schmiegen sich an schroffes Gestein, und dazwischen muss Platz sein für Handwerker, Bäcker, Kinder und Gärten. Wie anders als Edoras ist dieser Ort. Es scheint wärmer zu sein, der raue Wind geht ab, aber auch das weite grüne Land, auf dem die Pferde tagelang rennen können. Tagelang reiten… das liegt jetzt hinter ihm, denkt er, als er die Augen mit der Hand gegen die untergehende Sonne abschirmt. Tageland reiten und er weiß kaum, wieso. Wieso er sich hier wieder findet, in einem schon fremden Land, das doch einmal Verbündeter, Freund des seinen gewesen ist, und jetzt so schweigend und einsam daliegt. Wieso er nicht einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hat, den lärmenden Horden auf der Spur, wie einst andere Männer vor ihm. Dreizehn Jahre sind ins Land gezogen; er ist wenig mehr als ein Junge gewesen, als sie den Vater zurückbrachten, mit gespaltenem Schädel. Ein Mann nun – Éomer, Sohn Éomunds. Éomund ist tot, kalt unter dem Hügel, dessen weiß-silberne Blüten jetzt dieselbe Abendsonne grüßen, die auf Minas Tirith fällt.

Ihm ist die Lust nach der Ferne gekommen, und er hat dem Onkel (alt geworden, mit harten Sorgenfalten um die Augen), der Schwester, dem bewunderten Vetter Lebwohl gesagt. Jetzt zügelt er sein Pferd, als ihm die Wache am Tor den Weg verstellt. Er fühlt, wie ihn ein kühler Blick von oben bis unten mustert, das blonde Haar, die etwas abgetragenen, immer noch herrschaftlichen Reisekleider, das prächtige Tier, das ihn trägt. Er gehört hier nicht hin.

„Wohin des Weges, Meister?"

„In die Stadt." Die Sprache seines Volkes schwingt leise in seinem Tonfall mit. Er richtet sich auf, blickt stolz zur Wache hinab. Sein Großvater war ein König Rohans – und doch, ihm ist nicht nach Stolz zumute. Er sehnt sich nach einem Abendessen und einem Bett nach den Nächten unter freiem Himmel. „Ich möchte hier die Nacht verbringen."

„Ihr kommt aus Rohan?", fragt der Mann misstrauisch nach. „Was führt euch hierher?"

„Kein feindlicher Gedanke. Nichts als der Wunsch nach einer Bleibe heute Abend."

„Und dafür der lange Ritt von Rohan her?" Noch ist die Neugierde nicht befriedigt. „Man sagt, mit den Pferdeleuten soll man besser wachsam sein… Weiß der Truchsess von Eurem Kommen?"

Éomer fühlt, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf steigt. „Sagt mir, seit wann ist Rohan der Feind Gondors?" ruft er aus, lauter als beabsichtigt. Ein paar Köpfe wenden sich ihnen zu. Sein Pferd schnaubt unruhig. „Ihr werdet mich passieren lassen, oder…"

Noch bevor er eine angemessene Drohung gefunden hat, wird er von einer scharfen Stimme unterbrochen. „Indor, was geht hier vor sich?" Ein junger Mann bahnt sich einen Weg durch ein paar Schaulustige, anscheinend kaum älter als er selbst. Er ist in schwarzen Samt gekleidet, kostbar aber unaufdringlich, auch wenn der schwere Mantel in Éomers Augen zu warm für die Jahreszeit erscheint. Seine grauen Augen mustern den Neuankömmling ausführlich und offen. Erst als sich ein amüsiertes Funkeln in sie stiehlt, blinzelt er und sieht weg.

„Mein Herr Faramir, dieser Rossknecht will mir nicht Zweck noch Art seines Besuches mitteilen…"

„Ihr wagt es - ich habe Euch ohne Gegenwehr geantwortet, dass ich als einfacher Reisender hier bin, um die Nacht nicht erneut unter freiem Himmel zu verbringen! Muss man Eure Ohren ritzen, bevor sie hören wollen…?"

„Und er droht mir", zischelt der Wächter pikiert.

„Nennt mir Euren Namen", fordert der Mann, der Faramir geheißen wird. Er spricht sanft aber bestimmt; unberitten muss er zu Éomer aufsehen, und doch ist der es, der sich unsicher und jungenhaft fühlt.

„Ich bin Éomer, Sohn Éomunds, und Neffe des Königs von Rohan."

„Seht Ihr, und er behauptet, er käme nicht aus politischen Gründen", fühlt sich Indor bemüßigt einzuwerfen.

„Hat denn ein Mann von Adel kein Recht aufs Reisen?", gibt Faramir zurück. Sein Blick scheint über Éomers Schulter übers Land zu schweifen. „Lass ihn passieren. Ich bürge für ihn, wenn es sein muss", sagt er, und mit einem Mal sieht er wieder streng den Reiter an.

Zweifelnd gibt der Wächter das Tor frei und lässt Éomer offiziell in die Hauptstadt Gondors ein.

„Muss ich jetzt noch sechs Mal mit so einer Diskussion rechnen, bevor ich alle Tore passiert und vielleicht endlich ein Dach über dem Kopf habe?"

Faramir lacht herzlich auf. Faramir, Faramir… der Name kommt ihm bekannt vor, doch er müht sich vergeblich, ihn einzuordnen.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen – wenn ich Euch begleite, wird man Euch den Weg schon freimachen. So weit müssen wir aber gar nicht, es gibt ein recht gutes Gasthaus im dritten Ring der Stadt. Ihr sitzt nur besser ab, die Straßen sind eng." Er hält ohne Mühe mit dem Pferd mit, die verwinkelten Gässchen und gepflasterten Straßen dieser Stadt sind ihm vertraut.

„Reiten kann ich, da werden mich Eure Gassen nicht aufhalten", murrt Éomer, aber nichtsdestotrotz leistet er der Anweisung Folge. Faramirs Blick trifft ihn wieder.

„Ihr mögt hier Gast sein", sagt er, „aber missbraucht Euer Gastrecht nicht."

Schweigen fällt zwischen sie. Éomer kommt sich vor, wie ein gescholtener Schuljunge. Wenn sie nebeneinander gehen, überragt ihn der Mann aus Gondor um ein Stück, doch ist er schlanker und wirkt trotz des schweren Samtes, in den er gehüllt ist, schmäler.

Eine zeitlang gehen die beiden schweigend. Dann bricht der Reisende die unangenehme Stille: „Ihr wisst, wer ich bin – nun erweist mir die Ehre und stellt Euch vor!"

Faramir lächelt. „Meinen Namen kennt ihr. Ich bin in dieser Stadt geboren, bin in ihr aufgewachsen, ich weiß um ihre Geschichten und Geheimnisse, um ihre Legenden, die sie in den Abendstunden durch die Gassen und über den Brunnen singt. Ihr habt nichts von mir zu befürchten. Solltet Ihr es wünschen, will ich für die Dauer Eures Aufenthaltes Euer Führer sein durch Minas Tirith, so Ihr es nicht als Beleidigung erachtet, wenn ich Euch meine Herkunft und meinen Stand verschweige."

Éomer horcht auf. Natürlich ist das eine Beleidigung, aber doch ist es auch auf gewisse Weise... faszinierend, wie sich dieser offensichtlich gut situierte junge Mann mit einem Geheimnis umhüllt wie mit einem Schatten. Er ist ein Tor, wenn er mit diesem da mitgeht, aber ist er nicht auch jung, und ist Jugend nicht oft töricht?

Sie erreichen das Gasthaus, von dem Faramir gesprochen hat, als die Dämmerung schon hereinbricht. Das Pferd wird im Stall untergestellt (Éomer legt Wert darauf, dass es gut behandelt wird). In der Wirtschaft selbst zeigt man sich ehrerbietig seinem Begleiter gegenüber – einen Dieb, selbst einen gut gekleideten, würde man wohl kaum so behandeln. Éomer schöpft Hoffnung, dass er doch nicht Hals über Kopf in eine große Dummheit, oder doch zumindest in keine sehr offensichtliche Falle gestolpert ist.

Die Gaststube riecht nach abgestandenem Rauch und Bier. Aus dem dämmrigen Raum dringen die Stimmen der Männer an seine Ohren, die hier ihren Arbeitstag ausklingen lassen. Jemand stimmt ein Lied an, andere fallen in den Gesang mit ein, er atmet tief den Wirtshausgeruch. Schon scheint ihm die unbekannte Stadt nicht mehr so fremd, da berührt in Faramir an der Schulter und deutet ihm, mitzukommen.

„Der Wirt hat oben Zimmer frei!" ruft er über den Lärm. Éomer lacht, als einer der Sänger den wackeligen Holztisch erklimmt, um dort sein Ständchen zum Besten zu geben.

„Wollt Ihr jetzt schon hinauf?", fragt er überrascht. „Sicher geht man selbst in Gondor nicht so früh zu Bett!"

Zum ersten Mal scheint Faramir nicht sicher zu sein, was er sagen soll. „Ich möchte mit Euch reden", meint er schließlich, so leise, dass Éomer seine Worte durch die Wirtshauskakophonie kaum verstehen kann. Wunderbar. Er kann sich Amüsanteres vorstellen, was ein junger Mann in einer solchen Stadt des Abends tun kann, und wer sagt ihm, dass hier nicht alle unter eine Decke stecken, und er doch noch Geld und Leben los wird, bei diesem „Gespräch unter vier Augen"?

Fast ohne es zu wollen, sicher ohne viel nachzudenken, zieht er sein Schwert, mehr als Warnung denn als Drohung. Die kurze Klinge funkelt zwischen ihnen im Licht der Kerzen. „Rührt mich an, und Ihr bekommt dies zu spüren!"

Der überrumpelte Faramir, anstatt zurückzufahren, streckt langsam, beinahe nachdenklich seine Hand aus und berührt den kalten Stahl. Seine Finger streichen über das kunstvoll eingelegte Metall, ziehen die Schutzrunen nach. Dann lässt er die Hand fallen, und lacht. „Eure Schmiede verstehen ihr Handwerk, Éomer!" Das erste Mal, dass er ihn beim Namen nennt, ein weicherer Klang als er den Menschen Rohans von den Lippen kommt. Seltsam wie er dem blanken Stahl entgegenlacht... „Steckt das Schwert ein, das taugt hier nichts. Ihr seid ein Reisender, Kerl, Ihr müsst erzählen können!"

Und so sitzen sie kurz darauf im sparsam möblierten Zimmer, das ihnen der Wirt zugewiesen hat. Jetzt wo sie nicht mehr unter freiem Himmel oder in ausgeräucherten Schenken sind, ist es Éomer unangenehm, dass er seit einem guten Tag schon ungewaschen am Pferd sitzt, und Faramir, nachdem er den Mantel abgestreift und nachlässig über das Bettende geworfen hat, lässt nicht nur etwas zu essen und den süßen Wein Ithiliens, sondern auch eine Waschschüssel kommen.

Es fühlt sich gut an, sich den Staub der Straße von den Gliedern zu waschen. Sein sauberes Hemd hat er unten in der Satteltasche gelassen, so muss sein Reiseumhang wohl oder übel reichen. Den um die Schultern geschlungen lässt er sich neben seinem Begleiter auf dem Boden nieder (Tisch gibt es keinen, und für mehr als einen Stuhl und ein Bett hat es auch nicht gereicht). Ein improvisiertes Mahl, aber umso besser schmecken ihm Brot und Käse und die letzten runzeligen Äpfel vom vorigen Jahr. Faramir hingegen begnügt sich mit dem schweren Rotwein, den er mit Wasser versetzt. So hält man es südlich von hier, erklärt er, in Ithilien.

„Aber erzählt mir von Eurem Land, Éomer", bittet er schließlich. „Meine eigenen Wege haben mich nie so weit geführt, und doch hört man viel von Rohans weiten Ebenen."

Und so beginnt Éomer zu reden. Er erzählt von König Théoden, seinem Onkel, der immer gebückter geht unter seinen Sorgen, aber er auch von Rohans großer Vergangenheit, er schildert die Taten der Helden zu Zeiten Eorls des Jungen, er beschreibt den Wind, der im Herbst über die Wiesen fegt und die goldene Halle von Edoras im Feuerschein. Faramir ist ein guter Zuhörer, er lauscht ehrlich interessiert, wirft manchmal Erzählungen aus Gondor ein, vergleicht die Sagen und Bräuche beider Völker, und so viele Unterschiede, so viele Gemeinsamkeiten entdecken sie im Gespräch. Der Mann aus Gondor ist belesen, er kann von Elben erzählen, von den alten Königreichen, von Ländern jenseits des Meeres, von denen Éomer vage munkeln gehört hat. Der Wein steigt ihm direkt in den Kopf, und die Worte fließen von seinen Lippen.

„Was ist mit Euch", wirft Faramir ein, „Ihr spracht von Eurem Onkel..."

„Ihn hab ich noch, und Schwester und Vetter... Mein Vater ist tot und begraben, und meine Mutter mit ihm." Er lacht, obwohl trocken ein alter Schmerz heraufdämmert.

„Auch meine Mutter ist nicht mehr mit uns. Vater... Vater hab ich wohl einen. Und ein Bruder bleibt mir", meint Faramir leise. Éomer sieht ihn an. Der Dunkelhaarige blickt ernst auf die kahle Wand gegenüber.

„Seid nicht traurig", fordert er ihn auf, mit einer Zunge, die ihm schon schwer geworden ist. Er ist betrunken, aber es schert ihn nicht, stattdessen legt er Faramir die Hand auf die Schulter. Der sieht ihn an und lächelt, bevor er sich Wein nachgießt.

„Ihr habt Recht", stimmt er schließlich zu. „Wir haben die Zeit nicht, um Schemen hinterher zu weinen." Er rückt näher an Éomer heran. „Wie alt seid Ihr eigentlich?", fragt Faramir, nahe am Ohr des anderen. Dem läuft unwillkürlich ein Schauder über den Rücken. „Ich nehme an, dass ich fragen darf, ohne unhöflich zu erscheinen, wo Ihr doch eindeutig keine Frau seid."

„Ihr dürft", lacht der Angesprochene, „aber Antwort bekommt Ihr keine!" Dabei stößt er dem verblüfften Faramir den Ellbogen in die Seite, der nach einer Schrecksekunde mit verschmitztem Gesicht alles daran setzt, die Antwort aus seinem Opfer im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes herauszukitzeln. „Zweiundzwanzig, Gnade!", schreit Éomer schließlich um den Angreifer loszuwerden.

„Zweiundzwanzig! Ihr seid ja kaum mehr als ein Knabe, kein Wunder, dass die halbe Wirtschaft denken muss, dass wir uns hier umbringen!"

Éomer reibt sich den Kopf, der schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem Holzfußboden gemacht hat. „So viel gesetzter gebärdet Ihr Euch aber auch nicht", meint er etwas säuerlich. „Wie alt seid Ihr überhaupt, viel mehr Jahre könnt Ihr auch noch nicht auf der Erde weilen."

„Immerhin acht", sagt Faramir. Er macht keinerlei Anstalten den anderen, der immer noch unter ihm liegt, freizugeben. Stattdessen streicht er ihm eine blonde Haarlocke aus der Stirn, sorgsam, fast so wie er vorhin unten die Schwertklinge berührt hat. Éomer sieht ihn unverwandt an. Mit einem Mal fühlt er sich wieder schrecklich nüchtern. Er atmet scharf aus – ihm ist nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er den Atem angehalten hat.

Faramir beugt sich noch tiefer über ihn, bis sein dunkles Haar auf Éomers Wangen fällt und der seinen Atem heiß am Ohr fühlt.

„Habt Ihr je bei einem Mann gelegen, Éomer aus Rohan?", fragt er leise und herausfordernd.

Éomer wird warm bei dem Gedanken, der kurz aufblitzt, und doch erschrickt er. „Wollt Ihr...?"

„Ja."

Noch ist er viel zu erstaunt, um in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren, da steht Faramir auf und gibt ihn frei. Éomer ergreift wortlos die ihm angebotene Hand. Der Kopf ist ihm immer noch leicht, aber doch meint er den Alkohol nicht mehr zu fühlen, als er eigentlich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung (und ganz sicher zu Faramirs) die Arme um dessen Hals legt und ihn an sich zieht. Fasziniert lässt er die Hände über den Rücken des anderen gleiten.

„Willst du?", flüstert Faramir atemlos.

Der andere schweigt für Sekunden. Er schließt die Augen. „Ja..." Als Faramir ihn küsst (fast wie ein Ertrinkender, so scheint es ihm, oder ist es doch noch der Wein?), meint er zu vergehen.

Sie tasten sich beide mehr zum Bett, als dass sie es sehen können, und Éomer landet recht unsanft darauf. Viel Anlass sich zu beschweren hat er jedoch nicht, ist er doch gerade dabei, Faramir mit etwas unsicheren Händen Hemd und Hose aufzuknöpfen, während der ihn gleichzeitig aus den Resten seiner Reisebekleidung schält. Sie schmiegen sich aneinander als könnten sie nach den Stoffen noch ihre Haut als letzte Barriere überwinden, doch die lässt sie unbeirrt weiter miteinander ringen. Kein Einswerden in dieser Welt, schon gar nicht für zwei Dahergelaufene, die sich eine Nacht in einer Schenke gönnen.

In Faramirs Haar hängt Rauch und sein Mund schmeckt noch nach dem süßen Wein. Éomer küsst die Narbe, die rötlich auf einem Schulterblatt prangt (jung sind sie beide noch, aber das sind schon lange keine Friedenszeiten mehr), küsst Faramirs weit geöffneten Mund. Er ist stärker als er wirkt, der Mann, der seine Herkunft nicht preisgeben will, er kann fester zupacken, als es Éomer vermutet hätte. Hat er seine Gedanken denn in diese Richtung schweifen lassen, als sich der andere ihm beim Tor in den Weg gestellt hat? Was macht es noch, wichtiger ist, was jetzt ist, wichtig ist, dass er's tut und ah...!

Als beide endlich keuchend nebeneinander zu liegen kommen, ist die Kerze längst niedergebrannt, und der Mond scheint ins Zimmer. Éomer fröstelt. Faramir fischt die Bettdecke vom Boden, wischt ihnen beiden notdürftig den Schweiß vom Körper und deckt sie zu. Eine Hand spielt unter der groben Decke leicht an Éomers Flanke.

„Rührte ich dich an, ich bekäme dein Schwert zu fühlen... du stehst zu deinem Wort, Éomer von Rohan", murmelt Faramir mit leisem Lachen in der Stimme.

„Acht Jahre..." Im Halbdunkel mustern ihn Éomers braune Augen schläfrig. „Du musst aus der Linie Númenors stammen..."

Faramir lächelt im Mondlicht.

x-x-x

Am nächsten Morgen ist Éomer im Morgengrauen wach. Als er sich umsieht ist er allein, nur die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht liegt ihm im Magen. Er ist sich unsicher, wie er dazu stehen soll (wie fühlt er sich? Gut, und doch wieder zerschlagen, ein bisschen benutzt und sehr kalt so alleine, obwohl das Bett nur für einen gemacht ist...).

Auch unten in der (zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlig ausgestorbenen) Gaststube lässt sich kein Hinweis auf seinen Begleiter entdecken, allerdings muss er erfahren, dass jener schon die Zeche beglichen hat. Grollend drückt er dem Wirt noch einmal den Betrag in die Hand.

„Sein Lustknabe bin ich nicht...", murrt er. Der Wirt hütet sich, ihn umzustimmen.

Das war also der Inhalt seines Besuches in Minas Tirith... Die Lust, sich noch länger in der Stadt aufzuhalten ist ihm gründlich vergangen. Es gibt ja auch noch andere Himmelsrichtungen, in die man reiten kann, denkt er sich, als er (diesmal ohne aufgehalten zu werden) beim Stadttor hinausgaloppiert. Aus dem Augenwinkel meint er eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt zu erkennen. Er dreht sich nicht um.


End file.
